Plastic bottles are currently used for a variety of purposes, and to a large extent such bottles are considered highly useful for use as soft beverage containers. Conventional glass bottle handling equipment is unsuited for handling plastic bottles because of the tendency of such equipment to scuff or scratch the relatively softer surface of plastic bottles handled in a bottling operation.